


Getting Intimate

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Embarrassing moments, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Kisses, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day. The day that Kurt and Sebastian have their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I felt like Kurt deserved his first time to be more special than what he had and it also helps with my writing about sex scenes. Somewhat PWP.

Today was the day. The day that Kurt Hummel will fully get intimate with Sebastian Smythe. Ever since they started dating two years ago, Kurt made it obvious that he wanted his first time to be special. Sebastian respected that and was careful to not cross the line. Some people doubted him, thinking Sebastian will not be able to take the absence of sex and break up with Kurt.

Those people are wrong. Sebastian loves Kurt, cares about him. He actually wanted to spend his whole life with Kurt.

Now it's two years later, Sebastian and Kurt are in the middle of their first year of college life. Kurt told his boyfriend that today, after dinner for two, he wanted to have sex with him.

Sebastian was ecstatic but also scared. He was scared that he'll hurt Kurt, that Kurt wouldn't like it. Sebastian is very experienced in the sexual area and wants Kurt and himself to be comfortable and satisfied with the whole thing.

"Where are we going for dinner," Sebastian asked from the couch as Kurt walked into the loft.

"A dinner for two, of course, at an Italian restaurant a couple blocks away. We should get there now before we lose our table," Kurt said, smiling. He may be happy but Sebastian can see nervousness hidden in the smile. Sebastian didn't blame him.

"Well then," Sebastian said, getting up and walking towards Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist," Wear your hippo brooch. Tonight is a special night."

Kurt leaned up and kissed Sebastian. "Anything for you," he said, breaking free from Sebastian's arms and heading to their bedroom.

Sebastian sighed and got ready himself.

-

They walked to the restaurant and the place was nice. Kurt wore his famous outfit with the hippo brooch and Sebastian wore a navy blue shirt with black jeans. They shared most of their dinner together. 

After dinner and leaving the restaurant, Sebastian stopped at an convenience store. He told Kurt to wait outside. Sebastian entered the store and his chest felt tight. He could see that he was the only one in the store, minus the cashier. Though, he felt as if the whole world was watching. He felt as if the whole world knew what he was about to buy.

Sebastian went to the health and medicine section of the store and looked for what he needed. He finally found it: a box of condoms. Sebastian's face grew hot as he took a box and walked over to the checkout. He never felt like this before whenever he bought condoms. Sebastian shook the feeling of nervousness and embarrassment as he approached the counter.

As the cashier went through the checkout process, Sebastian could see a chuckle trying to escape the cashier's lips. Sebastian glared at him as he accepted the bag that the cashier handed him.

"Have a good night," the cashier said. Sebastian didn't say anything and left the store. Kurt was sitting on a wooden bench outside, looking at the bag.

"What did you get?"

"Something that we need. Let's get home."

-

When they finally arrived back at home, Kurt hurried to the bathroom with an obvious red hue on his cheeks. Sebastian understood what that meant and went to their bedroom, emptying the contents from the bag onto the nightstand next to the bed. 

He opened the box of condoms and took out a bottle of lube he already had inside the nightstand's drawer. Sebastian sighed and proceeded to undress, to make things easier for them both. He left his boxers on and put on a white tank top after throwing his navy blue shirt on the ground.

The college student sat on the bed, waiting for Kurt to come out of the bathroom.

-

Kurt was standing in the front of the large mirror in the bathroom, breathing in and out. His clothes were lying on the floor and now he wore sweatpants and a black tank top. He was certainly nervous. This is his first time getting extremely intimate with someone who is very experienced.

Kurt knows that Sebastian will take it slow and gentle with him, but just the thought of doing something like this will make him nervous. He is not shy around sex, he never was. It was just that Sebastian made him feel like this. 

Kurt smiled. He loves Sebastian and how he made him feel. Kurt gathered up his clothes on the floor and put them inside a hamper. After doing so, he left the bathroom.

Sebastian smiled at Kurt as he sat down on the bed next to him. 

Kurt turned to him. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, we should go slow."

Kurt hummed and nodded. "L-Let's just kiss for now, okay?"

Sebastian changed his position, laying against the fluffy pillows. Kurt followed after him, sitting on his boyfriend's lap. Sebastian combed his hands through Kurt's hair, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Kurt grabbed at Sebastian's tank top, causing wrinkles to appear. He kissed back feverishly. The room was getting hot, but that may be because of how quick this is happening. Sebastian licked at Kurt's lips and he was allowed to inside of Kurt's mouth, licking his tongue.

They breathe heavily through their noses, not wanting to move away from each other. They moaned, nipped at each other's lips, twisted their tongues around the other. One of the most heaviest and sexiest makeout they ever had.

Kurt moved away and kissed Sebastian's forehead, he soon moved to lay down flat on the bed. Sebastian moved, placing his hands beside Kurt's head and his legs between Kurt's open ones. 

Sebastian pressed soft kisses against Kurt's jaw towards his neck to his collarbone. Kurt had his hands gripping the white tank top tightly, low moans escaping his lips. 

Sebastian moved away, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Should we start taking our clothes off?"

"We should do that," Kurt answered, taking his tank top and sweatpants off in a hurry. Sebastian did the same, keeping his boxers on. 

Kurt pressed his hands against Sebastian's chest, rubbing it softly. "You've gotten more muscular lately."

"Always walking in New York does that to you," Sebastian laughed. Kurt laughed as well, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and bringing him down to kiss him again. Sebastian brought his arms around and under Kurt's legs, making Kurt wrap them around his waist.

Sebastian tapped his fingers on Kurt's briefs and moved away from Kurt's lips. "Can I?"

Kurt nodded, knowing what his boyfriend meant. Sebastian slid the briefs down Kurt's legs, Kurt kicking them off when they were around his ankles. Sebastian's heart started to beat fast and his face flushed red. Just seeing Kurt naked underneath him, did things to him. It was hot.

"You're hot," Sebastian said out loud. 

Kurt hummed and brought Sebastian back down again to kiss him. Eventually, Kurt unwrapped his legs around Sebastian's legs, so Sebastian can take his own boxers off. Sebastian pressed their cocks together, moaning out as well did Kurt. 

Sebastian started to move his hips in a circular motion, grinding down against Kurt, his breath hitting Kurt on his collarbone. Kurt had his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, trying to silent some of his moans but failing. 

"Hurry up," Kurt groaned. Sebastian smirked at him and stopped his grinding, starting to leave kisses down Kurt's body. He left a trail all the way down to Kurt's cock, Kurt groaning and gasping as he did so.

Sebastian licked the slit of the cock's head down to the Kurt's balls. He fondled both of them as he brought his tongue down to Kurt's puckered hole. Sebastian heard a loud gasp leave Kurt and he moved away.

Sebastian smirked as Kurt pouted at the absence. "We'll do that next time. Right now, I want to be inside you."

-

Kurt reached for the bottle of lube and a condom, handing them to his boyfriend. "Hurry up then. I can't wait any longer." Sebastian put the condom beside him and then opened the bottle, squirting some out and drenching it on his fingers. He threw the bottle across the room somewhere and lightly touched Kurt's hole. 

"Tell me to stop if it gets too much," he said and waited for Kurt to nod. When he did, Sebastian pressed his pointer finger inside. They both groaned at the feeling. For Kurt, he loved the feeling of having something inside him, it's slightly uncomfortable but the pressure feels good. For Sebastian, he loved how slick and tight Kurt is. 

Sebastian twisted and pulled his finger, loosing him up good before he pushed his middle finger in beside the other. Kurt gasped and his legs started to wriggle, the pleasure crawling up his spine. 

Sebastian soon added in another finger and thrusted the now three fingers in and out of Kurt. Kurt was making delicious and loud sounds, certainly enjoying this experience. But soon, it had to be over. 

Kurt reached down to Sebastian's fingers, causing Sebastian to look up at him. "I'm ready," he said. Sebastian gulped and slipped his three fingers out of Kurt. 

He grabbed the condom and put it on, sighing as he noticed that Kurt is watching him do so. He slicked his condom covered cock with lube for more easy access and then he went back between Kurt's spread legs. 

Sebastian waited for Kurt to give him his permission before pressing his cock against Kurt's puckered hole and slowly sliding inside, the lube helping him go through. They moaned together again as he did. Sebastian pushed slowly inside when finally, finally, he bottomed out. 

"Seb," Kurt sighed. Sebastian leaned down and pressed kisses against the bottom's chest. 

Sebastian moved away and started to set a slow pace, his hips hitting Kurt's every time. The tight clench around his cock felt hot and amazing. Kurt was enjoying it as well. The feel of something big inside of him was uncomfortable but it quickly changed as his body got used to it.

The headboard hit the wall lightly in time with Seb's movements, possibly annoying their neighbors. They didn't care. Their minds were swimming through the waves of happiness and pleasures, too busy to concentrate on noise control and annoyances.

Soon, Kurt moved his hips back to hit Sebastian's at the same time, his legs wrapped tight around his boyfriend's waist, not wanting to let go. Sebastian's pace faster, the gasps, moans and the slap of skin on skin sounding louder.

Sebastian reached down between their bodies and tugged at Kurt's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. They were both close to that delicious climax, craving it together. Kurt tugged Sebastian's head down to his and they kissed sloppily, connecting but not firmly. 

Kurt moaned loudly as he fell apart, white streaks of cum erupting and hitting his chest. The way Kurt's hole clenched as he released brought Sebastian off. His thrusts going erratic as he emptied himself in the condom. Sebastian went still and looked at Kurt, Kurt looking back at him. 

Then Sebastian collapsed on top of Kurt, the both of them breathing heavily but smiling at each other. Sebastian placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek as he pulled himself out, throwing the condom off, tying it, and into the trash can beside the nightstand.

-

He moved to lay next to his boyfriend. Kurt tugged at the bed's covers and Sebastian helped him pull the covers up and over them. Kurt placed his head on Sebastian's chest and tangled their feet together.

"That was amazing," Kurt commented, smiling. 

"It was, especially for a first time."

"I think I'm ready for my second time."

Sebastian smiled wide and wrapped an arm tighter around Kurt's waist. "In a minute."

-

The End


End file.
